in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/New Story Series! Locked Room Boss Hunt!
Hey guys- it everyone's favorite Inking, here to share with you a brand new Story series! It's called- Locked Room Boss Hunt! We know the Gang's usual activities- tracking the villains down, and defeating them. But what if things went the other way? What if the Gang was causing trouble for the villains, and they have to stop them? This is based off of a mode in Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2, and I loved it so much, I felt paying it honor was waranted. Here is some reports of the Gang running rampant- can the villains take them down? Sugar, Spice, and Nothing Nice The Powerpuff Girls are treating Galaximus's Lair like their personal playground! Villains, it's up to you to kick them out, before they save the day, once again! Battle Theme The Literally Loathsome Teenager Emerges! Lori is cold-hearted if you are a villain- and this seemingly defenseless texter has gotten some new abilites! Can she be stopped before she causes a social crisis? Battle Theme Do Battle with the Ditzy Destroyer! Ah, Leni Loud. At first blush, she seems like easy pickings for evildoers- but due to her clumsy ways and unaware demeanor, she can cause you issues- and she is about to, unwillingly, start a demolition derby on the villains plans! Take her down!\ Battle Theme Rumble at the Rock Concert Bogus, dudes! Luna Loud is busting righteous jams that will shatter your eardrums, and everything else you hold dear! Silence this punker before her eye of the tiger rocks you! Battle Theme (Phase 1) Battle Theme (Phase 2) That's Just Batty Gothics are creepy- and none more so than Lucy. Light this emo up before she give you a big-time scare! Battle Theme (Phase 1) Battle Theme (Phase 2) The Scientific Squirt Lisa is concocting a new batch of chemicals, and she needs some test subjects. Villains, don't let those subjects be you! Stop this junoir know-it-all! Battle Theme (Phase 1) Battle Theme (Phase 2) A Tentacled Tussle! Who is she? Where did she come from? That is most uncertain- even she herself knows little about her origins. But none of that matters now. She's after you, and you must reduce her to an ink puddle to teach her a lesson! Battle Theme Jenny's Gigantic Tantrum Jenny is sick and tired of Galaximus attacking her and her friends, so this time, it's her turn to cause mass destruction! Help Galaximus survive and drive Jenny away before every single villain is squashed! Battle Theme (Phase 1) Battle Theme (Phase 2- Super Jenny) Battle Theme (Phase 3- Giant Jenny) Battle Theme (Phase 4- Finale) The Final Battle The world is yours to rule, villains! With the heroes squashed, nothing can stand in your way! Except for CITRON- he has watched over your acts of villainy, and he is furious! He has bad plans for you, like erasing you from existance, and creating the world in his own ideal shape- or heroes! You must stop him- the world of villains rests in your hands! Phase 1 Theme Phase 2 Theme (Eternal CITRON) Phase 3 Theme (Colossal CITRON) Final Phase Theme (CITRON, Planet Eater) ''More to come....... '' This time, the Gang is on the offensive- are you ready? You better be.... Category:Blog posts